


Avengers Drabble

by batmanandtimelords



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmanandtimelords/pseuds/batmanandtimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A giant cluster of story ideas that pop into my brain about the Avengers. Mostly little one-shots, some may transcend into the next chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thor and Pop-Tarts

Thor was obsessed with Pop-Tarts, so much so that the Avengers thought he needed help. Tony had to always make sure that Stark Tower had a rich diversity of Pop-Tarts to satisfy the thunder god's needs. Every morning, Thor would awake the entire tower with his loudness and thump to the kitchen for his daily Pop-Tart, or ten. Thus was life until, one April morning.

Thor awoke as usual, his long, golden hair a mussed mess, as usual. He threw his soft blankets off and stomped to his bathroom. He turned the shower on as hot as it could go and stepped in. He sang loudly in Norse, old folk songs long forgotten. Once he woke the Tower with his bellowing voice, he stepped out to start on his work. First, he combed out his hair, making it fall in gold waves. Next, he would tie his hair back and shave. Finally, he would dress in Midgardian clothes tony provided(Tiny didn't like Thor in Asgardian leathers) and go out into the kitchen.

This morning was like no other, he went through his routine and was out in the hallway when Bruce came out of the elevator. "Bruce! Good morning!" Thor bellowed, making Bruce flinch. "I am sorry. Did my voice hurt you?" Thor asked, trying to be quiet. Bruce waved a hand. Thor nodded and continued down to the kitchen. Natasha and Clint were already there, coffee mugs in hand. Nat's red hair was yanked into a loose ponytail, her eyes heavy. "Hello Natasha and Clint!" Thor boomed, Nat flicked her fingers at him and Clint nodded. Thor smiled his big grin and went to the pantry.

"Morning Bruce." Clint muttered from behind. Thor heard the three of them exchange greetings and small talk. He was too focused on Pop-Tarts to join them in morning pleasantries. He pulled out the bag of sugar and set it on the counter. behind it was he mini army of Pop-Tart boxes. Today though, there was only one lonely soldier. Thor gave a cry and yanked the box to him. Please have more then one, he pleaded. He opened the flaps and inside, was one measly package. He ate the Pop-Tarts slow, but not slow enough. Soon they were gone.

"Hey Avengers." Tony grumbled as he came shuffling in. His dark hair was swept up and to the left, eyes heavy with sleep. His slow moving feet carried him towards caffeine. Once he swallowed a cup of coffee, he became alert. He noticed the pouting god in the corner of his kitchen, his large hands holding an empty Pop-Tart box. "Thor, what's wrong? Pop-Tarts gone?" Tony asked, adding a bit of tease to his words. Thor nodded sadly, turning the top of the bow to show Tony. "Oh. We'll just have to buy more." Tony shrugged, gulping more coffee. Thor's face lit up, he grinned a face splitting grin and went to Tony's side.

"Can we go now?" Thor asked like an excited child. Tony made a face, quickly, just slow enough that Thor saw it. It made the god's face drop a degree. Tony watched this and kicked himself mentally.

"Alright Thor, I need to dress though." Tony told the golden god. Thor nodded and went to his room to grab his shoes. Tony sighed and shuffled to his room. Once the billionaire came out of his room, Thor was on him. "Calm down buddy, I'm comin'." Tony chuckled, following the god to the elevator. Steve and Nat followed suit. Tony raised his eyebrow.

"I need some stuff." They both explained. Tony nodded and pressed the button for the garage. They arrive in the garage, a large space reserved for cars, a level below Tony and Bruce's labs. Tony choose a SUV, ushering Thor towards it. They set off for the closest supermarket. Thor was twenty shades of giddy, practically bouncing in his seat. Tony smiled slightly and drove through the nightmare that was New York.

They made it without dying, a win in Tony's books, and went in. Nat grabbed a cart and steered it towards the breakfast aisle. Thor raced ahead of her and loaded his large arms with boxes and boxes of Pop-Tarts.

"Alright Thor, other people need Pop-Tarts as well." Steve told the god. Thor turned his big puppy eyes at Steve.

"But Steve, I'm a god! I deserve these more then them." Thor boomed, the shelves quaking. Steve held his palms out for peace.

"But two or three back, Thor. " Steve compromised. Thor sighed loudly and set back three boxes and dumped the rest into the cart. Tony sighed and grabbed a box of Lucky Charms and tossed them in. Steve found Corn Flakes and set them in. Nat gave a heave and the cart rolled. The group snaked through the other aisles, grabbing what they needed. Thor kept checking his bounty of Pop-Tarts, as if the other food was destroying them. Finally, with two carts filled with food and other needs, the Avengers checked out. They took all of Tony's money he had on hand. Most of it was for Pop-Tarts. On the ride home, Thor ate three boxes.


	2. Loki's Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor needs Loki's help with a little problem. Kid Loki and Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a comic seen around the Internet, I don't remember the name of the creator.

Loki was sitting on one of the many windowsills in the palace, enjoying a book about ice magic. It told him about Frost Giants and their ability to conjure up ice at will. _I wonder if I can do that?_ Loki wondered, looking at his slender fingers. At eleven, his magic was basic, simple things from floating things to tossing fire. Thor always loved to watch his younger brother practice, as did their mother, Frigga. 

Loki read deeper into the book, reading about how to conjur ice when, he heard a crash, a shout and running feet.  _Oh, what did Thor do this time?_  He wondered as he shut his book. Thor came racing towards him, fingers curled in each other. Loki saw a swarm of tears in each of Thor's blue eyes. "Brother, I need your help!" Thor cried, halting in front of the other boy. Loki sighed and turned to face Thor. 

"What did you do this time, Thor?" Loki asked, holding his hands out. Thor held up his own hands, burn marks creating a long stripe down them. Loki sighed again, he'd seen this before on Thor. He'd been trying to pick up Mjollnir again. "Again, Brother?" Loki asked, tossing his book off his lap. Thor nodded sadly, long strands of golden hair falling over his face. Loki watched his usually happy brother turn sad.  _He wants to be chosen by the hammer._ Loki thought, touching Thor's wrist. The other boy looked up.

"Can you heal them?" Thor asked softly. Loki nodded and  read the rest of the instructions. _Seems simple enough._ Loki held his hands out again. Thor set his in the dark haired boy's. Loki closed his eyes and called for ice. He felt no chill sweep his body and rush his fingers. He sighed and read the passage again. "Brother, have you done this before?" Thor asked, sniffling. Loki shook his head. "What?! Brother! We must go to the healers!" Thor cried. Loki shushed him. 

"I can do this, Thor." Loki snapped at his brother, glaring at him. Thor nodded slowly and waited in silence.  _Okay, I can do this._ Loki reassured himself and tried again. 

He closed his eyes and pictured ice sweeping through his body and pooling in his fingertips. He imagined it spraying out of his fingers and coating Thor's hands. He felt the chill sweep his body, all of it pooling in his fingers. Excited, he opened his blue eyes to watch the ice cover Thor's burned hands. "Don't tell Mother." Thor told his brother. Loki snorted.

"Of course not! I would never tell her of your blunders." Loki assured the other boy. He pulled his hands away and the ice slowly melted off Thor's hands. The skin beneath was pink and new, fully healed. Thor grinned at Loki and hugged the skinnier child. 

"Thank you, Brother!" Thor boomed, crushing Loki in his arms. Loki hugged him back.

"You're welcome, Thor." Loki wiggled out and settled back on his windowsill. Thor dashed off, most likely to try again. Loki sighed and returned to his book, reading more about ice conjuring. He looked at his fingers again, they were a pale blue. He called ice to his fingers. Tiny ice sparks flew off, hi fingertips a dark blue. He forced the ice to sweep up his arm, like a Frost Giant's. His eyes widened and he shot off an icecicle. It shattered against the wall oppostie of him. He grinned and did it again. This time, almost hitting a servant. 

"Whoah!" The woman yelped. Loki felt sheepish. 

"I'm sorry." He called to her. She waved a hand and moved on.  _I need to be careful._ He decided. He let the ice melt off his frozen arm and went to finish the book. He could hear Frigga coming towards him. His mother always knew his hiding places, like Thor. Frigga came sweeping into the hallway and smiled at her dark haired son.

"Hi Loki, what are you reading?" Frigga asked, sitting on the windowsill. Loki held up the book for her to read the spine. Frigga sighed. "Loki, just tell me." 

" _Ice Conjuring: A Frost Giant's Weapon."_ Loki rattled off. Frigga raised her eyebrows. 

"Oh? Did you learn anything from it?" she asked, hoping he didn't. Loki nodded eagerly. He showed his mother the ice sparks that fell off his fingertips and the icecicles he could shoot off his arm. Frigga pasted a smile on her face. "Wonderful, Loki! Have you shown Thor yet?" She asked. Loki nodded slightly. "Well, I must be off, be careful with the ice." She kissed his forehead and swept off. Loki smiled at his mother and finished his book. 


	3. Steve, Thor and, the Computer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs to look something up. Tony directs him to the computer.

"Tony, where is the nearest library?" Steve asked the inventor one day. Tony looked up from his tablet and to his friend.

"Why? Mine not good enough for you, Cap?" Tony asked, a little smirk on his lips.

"It is, if you like machinery." Steve deadpanned. Tony laughed and shrugged.

"It's an aquired taste." Tony pointed out, tapping something on his tablet. "But really, why do you need a library?" Tony questioned, playing around. 

"I need to look up something." Steve said vaguely. Tony glanced at him. 

"So you need a computer? Why didn't you say so? I have like, twenty in the Tower." Tony motioned with his hand for Steve to stand. "Follow." Tony moved swiftly through the Tower, Steve having to scramble after him. Tony led him to a smaller room with a weird moniter thing on a desk. "Here we are. This is Betty, she's old and timid, seems about your speed." Tony smirked again and slapped Steve on his shoulder. "Pay attention. This is called a mouse," He held up a small, white thing connected with a cord. "this is your keyboard," It looked like a typewriter. "moniter" He pointed to the screen. "And finally, power button." He pressed a small button on the front and the computer blinked to life. Various screens played out. "You good?" Tony asked.

"Uhhh" Steve mumbled. 

"I'll take that as a yes. Have fun." Tony wiggled his fingers and stepped out. "Oh, you want to press on the button that says Internet Explorer when the desktop pops up." Tony commented before walking away. Steve sighed and sat down in the big chair.  _I got this._ Soon, what Tony called the desktop popped up. Steve looked at the setup.  _How do you click?_ He wondered.  _Do I use this?_ He picked up the mouse and turned it in his hands. A red light flashed out from the bottom. He set it down adn he saw the pointer on the screen move.  _Oh._ He moved the mouse fast and the pointer followed. He then scanned the screen finally, he found Internet Explorer. He swept the pointer over to it and set it there, nothing happened.  _Why didn't it work?_ He tapped the mouse with his fingers. Suddenly, the screeen went white.  _What did I do?!_ He panicked before he saw the screen load. A bunch of different stuff popped up. He panicked again, not knowing what to do. He heard someone walking down the hallway. He poked his head out the door and saw it was Thor. 

"Hey Thor, think you could help me?" Steve asked. The god smiled at the younge man and nodded.

"Yes, I would love to help you, Steve." Thor boomed. Steve smiled and swept his hand, gesturing for Thor to come in. 

"Do you know anything about computers?" Steve asked, hoping he would. Thor cocked his head, golden hair tumbling down his shoulder. 

"Computers?" He asked. Steve face-palmed. 

"Nevermind." Steve waved a hand and sat down. He saw these strange boxes with pictues in them. They seemed like billboards but, for the Internet. Thor comes over and looks over his shoulder. 

"What is this?" He asks, truely confused. 

"Something called the Internet." Steve explain to him.  Thor cocked his head at the computer again.

"Internet?" He asks and Steve nodded. "Strange name." He deduces. The soldier shrug and look around on these billboards. In the corners, he see little Xs. He click one and the billboard goes away.  _Ohh, makes sense._  He click all the Xs till the billboards go away. Thor is amazed at this and wishes to try his hand at it. 

"Hold on pal, I need to look something up." Steve tell him. Thor nods and decides to watch the other Avenger.  _Okay, Tony said something about Google the other day._   Steve swpet the pointer up to a little bar on the top of the screeen and clicked. An I popped up. He looked on the keyboard and saw a delete button. He pressed it and and the words at the top disappeared. Thor and Steve's eyes lit up when they saw this. Steve slowly typed in Google and pressed the enter button. The screen went blank again and started to load with a new screen on it. 

"Is this magic?" Thor wondered softly. Steve shrugged, he thought it was, a little. Thor, on the other hand, was almost ready to smash the thing with his hammer. If he didn't think it was so wonderful. Steve saw an empty bar in the middle of the screen and clicked on it. Another I popped up. He slowly typed in Bucky's name and pressed the enter button. A screen loaded with a billion words on it. 

"Whoah, that's a lot." Steve whistled. Thor agreed. Steve found a bar on the side and clicked it, sending the screen downward. "Okay, let's get started." Steve swept his eyes over every word and swam through five pages before finding what he was looking for. "Here we are!" He shouted. Thor grinned, even though he had no idea what was happening. The article was from an ancestry page, telling about Steve's best friend. Of course, Steve was sure he was dead, this page told him so. It also said he had a daughter, a son and a few grandkids in California and Colorado. 

"Is this Bucky your friend?" Thor asked. Steve nodded solemly. 

"Yes, he was my best friend. We fought many battles together." Steve told the god. Thor nodded. "Your turn now pal." Steve stood and allowed Thor to get on. Steve stepped out and went to his room. A few mintues later, Tony came in. 

"Find what you needed?" Tony asked. Steve nodded, grabbing a bag from under his bed. 

"I'm going to be gone a few days." Steve informed the inventor. 

"Uh alright. Don't freeze again." Tony joked. Steve sighed and tossed some clothes in the bag. "Have fun Steve." Tony called as Steve marched out of his room and to the Tower's garage. Steve waved as the elevator shut. 

 


	4. Basic Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Loki studies magic, he tries to show Thor.

Loki was tucked away in his little hidey hole, as always. A large book was wedged between his legs and his torso. His mother gave it to him after his magic lessons that day, told him to soak up all the book had to offer before they would have lessons again. He had spent half the day already reading, his eyes never leaving the yellowed pages. He listened to the servants pass around him, they spoke softer as they past, knowing not to disturb the young prince when he was reading.

"Reading again?" A calm voice asked. Loki flicked his eyes up to see Fia,a young servant who sometimes tended to Loki and Thor. Fia had helped Loki smuggle books into and out of his room late at night.

"Yes. Mother gave me this book to read before our next lesson." Loki answered, his green eyes going back to the book. Fia smiled and left the young prince to read. 

Loki was reading about basic element conjuring when he heard the loud clang of a sword being dropped.  _Thor is done._ He thought as he flipped the page. It would be only a matter of time before Thor came running over to bother him. Sure enough a few minutes later, he heard the shouts of his brother. "Loki, where are you?" Thor shouted, his feet thumping. 

"Where I always am Thor." Loki sighed, flipping hte page. Thor spun around a corner to find his brother in his hole. 

"Brother! Why didn't you come to weapons practice?" Thor asked, shoving himself up onto the ledge. Loki shuffled his feet so Thor could fit on there with him. Loki then held up the giant book and continued to read. "Reading again?" Thor whined, pawing at Loki's knee. Loki sighed and ignored Thor, reading more about element conjuring. "Loki, bother, I'm bored." Thor whined, pawing Loki's knee  harder. "We can do something you want to do." Thor tried, that was hard for Thor. 

"Fine." Loki answered, placing the ribbon where he was. Thor's face lit up.

"Really?" Loki nodded. "Oh wonderful brother!" Thor grinned and looked to his brother. "so, what do you wish to do?" The other prince asked, cocking his head. Loki thought for a moment then decided. 

"Would you like to learn magic, Thor?" Loki asked, gesturing to the book. Thor's face dropped a little. 

"Reading?" Thor whined. Loki shook his head quickly. 

"No, no. No reading. I would show you then you would try, easy." Loki explained, his fingers tapping the book. Thor nodded. "Perfect." Loki opened the page to most simple spell, levitation. "Okay so, you just have to think of the object floating." Loki read out of the book, sorta. He pulled a roll out of his pocket and set it on the ledge. He focused on it, willing it to float. The roll lifted up easily and he swirled it around the hallway, almost hitting a poor maid with it. Thor laughed and lunged forward. 

"My turn! I want to try!" Thor cried. Loki dropped the roll onto the ledge and  gestured out, to say it was all Thor. Loki watched his brother concentrate on the roll for a few minutes, his blue gaze never breaking. Finally, the roll lifted a little, barely an inch. Still, Thor was proud. "See that brother? I did it!" Thor grinned, making Loki grin. Thor tried again, the roll lifting a little higher. He kept trying till he could get the roll to fly across the hall.

"Next one is making stuff." Loki read the instructions. "Think of the thing, think of what it's made of, think about the size, shape and color. Then, will it to be." Loki instructed his brother. Loki turned and tried to imagine a quill, something simple. After a few minutes, a small quill appeared. Thor smiled at his brother.

"Good job, brother." Thor then went. He was trying to imagine an ink well into the world. He thought long and hard for ten minutes, never wavering. Finally, an ink well appeared, ink spilling everywhere. Loki shouted and yanked the book out of the way. "Sorry Loki. did the book get harmed?" Thor leaned over to see. 

"It is alright, Thor. The book was undamaged." Loki assured his brother, waving a servant over. They saw the ink and quickly ran to get a cloth to clean. "Come on, let's go find something to eat." Loki stood, book hugged to his chest. Thor flicked his eyes towards the ink. "Thor don;t worry." Loki started to walk. Thor trailed after him. "maybe magic isn't for you, Thor. You can attack with weapons while I cast curses on our enemy." Loki suggested as they came to a main hallway.

"Yea. We'll be the best team in the battle." Thor grinned. Loki smiled at his brother. 

 


	5. High Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is ill.

Steve woke to a feeling he hasn't felt in 70 years. He was sick. He coughed into his blanket and sniffled.  _I feel terrible._ He thought miserably. He drew back his blankets and shuffled out into the main space. The other Avengers were in various states of their mornings. Thor was raiding the Pop-Tarts boxes, Clint and Nat were sipping coffee while doing paperwork, Bruce was quietly reading the paper and eating cereal while Tony was pouring coffee. 

"Hello Steve." Thor boomed. Tony winced at the loudness of the god's voice. "Steve, you do not look well, are you alright?" Thor asked, munching on a Pop-Tart. Steve shrugged. "We must find a healer!" Thor cried, rushing over and picking Steve up. The captain coughed into his arm and tried to wiggle out.

"Thor this will not help." Steve said, still struggling. 

"Nonsense!" Thor snapped, carrying Steve towards the elevator. Steve turned to look at the other Avengers who were cracking up at the sight of Steve in his pjs being carried around by Thor. 

"Thor, buddy, thank you for the concern but crushing me will not help." Steve said calmly, trying to get the god to put him down. Thor nodded and dropped Steve. Tony came over with a box.

"Here Buddy, take a thing of these and it will help." The box read Dayquill. Steve shrugged and took the amount directed. "Come on, let's get you back to bed." Tony wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders and led him to his room. "Stay in bed today Steve, if the world needs us, we'll handle it. Captain America needs days off as well." Tony assured Steve as he laid the blankets over him. Steve wanted to object but tony backed out before he could. Steve heaved a sigh.  _What am I going to do today?_ He wondered, another coughing fit causing a break in this thought. He decided to watch some T.V. 

Soon, Nat came in with a tray of food. "Here Steve, brought you some breakfast." Nat handed it to him.

"Thank you Nat." Steve smiled kindly at her and looked at what she had brought him. Eggs, bacon, toast and apple juice. He smiled again and ate some toast. 

"How ya feeling?" She asked him, laying a hand on his forehead. "Got quite the fever running Steve." She observed. 

"I feel not so hot." Steve mumbled, playing with his blanket. "Like I'm gonna cough up my lungs." He shuddered at the thought of that. Nat laughed at this. 

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." She assured him, walking out. Steve sighed and finished his food. 

Some time, he fell asleep and woke to a loud crashing sound.  _Thor or Tony._ He guessed, rubbing his eyes. A headache had formed, a head splitting headache. He winced each time he blinked, the light from his curtains was like torture. Standing made him dizzy but, he had to see what was wrong. 

In the main space, Tony and Thor were arguing. Thor's hammer was stuck in the floor.  _I knew it._ When they saw Steve, they froze. "Steve you're suppose to be in bed." Tony pointed out. Steve shrugged and kept a hand on the wall, the only thing keeping him upright. "Steve? You okay?" Tony asked, coming over. Steve shook his head. 

"What is wrong?" Thor boomed. Steve flinched a the shouting, it made his head explode. His other hand went to his head. tony placed a hand on his shoulder. "Man of Iron, we need to take him to a healer." Thor cried stomping his foot. Steve flinched again and leaned on the wall. 

"Okay Steve you really need to go back to bed." Tony looped an arm around his middle and shuffled them back, Thor trailing anxiously. Once the two of them got him in bed, Steve smiled at them.

"Thanks guys." He fell asleep again. 

For two days Steve drifted in and out of sleep, he was aware once of a doctor in his room with Tony and Nat. All three of them tried to speak with him but he went out again. "High fever." Was the last thing he heard spoke. His dreams were weird, nothing making sense. His old life bled into his new, Thor and Bucky having a grand time together. It was all very strange. 

Finally though, he woke up. Tony was sitting next to him, the T.V. playing softly. "Tony?" He whispered out, his voice creaking. The inventor jumped and turned to look at Steve. 

"Hey look who's back from the dead." Tony grinned at him. 

"What happened?" Steve asked, sitting up. It gave him vertigo and Tony helped him slide back down. 

"You had this crazy high fever that the doctor said would either break by itself or kill you. We hoped for the first one." Tony explained, smirking at the last part. Steve blinked at this. 

"How long have I been out?" He wondered, looking around. Everything looked the same. 

"Fifty years." Tony sneered. Steve punched him and laughed. 

"Yea right. Seriously though, how long?" He asked again.

"Two days Cap." Tony answered, handing him a glass of water. Steve chugged it down. "Two more days in bed for you, doctor says so." Tony stood and stretched. "I'm glad you didn't die Steve." Tony looked him straight in the eyes as he said this. 

"Me too Tony, me too." 


	6. Science Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce play with science.

"Hey Bruce." Tony greeted his friend as he entered the lab. The two had converted an entire floor of the Tower to be their own lab. Bruce nodded to Tony as he went to his table. On it were various piles of gears, screws, nails, pieces of metal and billion other random things. Papers were scattered everywhere, cups sat in the corners or were used as paperweights. Bruce's tables were more organized. Papers in nice stacks, all his projects had about a foot of space between them, all his cups were set next to his computer.

"Hey Tony. Whatcha working on today?" The other scientist asked as he typed on his computer. Tony swept a hand at his tables. "All of that?" Bruce questioned, quirking an eyebrow. Tony nodded and took a sip of his coffee. Bruce chuckled and looked at his projects. He was trying to decide which on he should work on. He decided on the anti-electric floor he was working on for the Tower. Ever since Thor was staying at the Tower more, he also brought his hammer. The floors were always being repaired because of the god. 

After two hours of working silently, Tony spoke up. "How's the electric floorboards going?" He asked, looking up from his pile of junk. Bruce had four large panels done of the stuff, it was hard to make. 

"Slow. This is going to take months to finish." He sighed, setting his tools down. He scrubbed his unshaven face and sipped his cold coffee. 

"Don't worry, it'll get done." Tony reassured him, a small smile on his lips. Bruce smiled at him and went back to work. "Jarvis, we need some music." Tony called. 

"What shall I play sir?" The ceiling asked.  _I'll never get use to that._ Bruce thought as he listened to Tony chat with Jarvis. 

"Something nice, upbeat." Tony answered, glancing at Bruce. Some instrumental piece played throughout the room. Bruce went back to a work, a smile on his face. 

Another hour went by before Steve came wandering down. "You two want some food?" The captain asked. Bruce nodded as Tony shook his head. 

"Tony, you need to eat." Bruce told his friend, hands on hips. 

"Yes Mom." Tony grumbled sarcastically. Bruce snorted and followed the two up to the main level. The other Avengers were around the table, sandwiches and chips clustered on their plates. The two scientists created their own sandwiches and sat with their friends. 

"Good to see you two above ground." Clint joked, popping a chip into his chip. Tony snorted and sipped his soda. 

"Well some of us have important things to do each day." He told his plate. Clint rolled his eyes. The two finished quickly and disappeared under again. 

"Tony, did you have to say that to Clint?" Bruce asked as they arrived at the lab. Tony shrugged.

"Probably." The other man replied. Bruce sighed and went to his station. An hour went by before Tony made a noise. "i'm bored." Tony whined, wandering over to Bruce. "I want to do fun science." Tony pawed at Bruce's arm. The curly haired man sighed and set his tools down. 

"Really Tony? You're acting like a child." Bruce told his friend. Tony stuck his bottom lip out and made puppy eyes at Bruce. "Fine, we'll do fun science." Tony grinned and went to his tables and pulled out a chemistry set. "You have that because?" Bruce asked.

"For fun." Tony snorted like Bruce was an idiot. The other Avenger rolled his eyes and stepped over. Tony started to measure out stuff. "Do you know what any of this is?" Bruce asked, wary. Tony shook his head, a giant grin on his face.  _Oh no._ Bruce thought, stepping back a little. 

"Don't worry Brucie, we'll be fine." Tony waved a hand and started to mix things. Bruce watched as things combined to make new chemicals. Tony poured two together and it started to glow.  Tony grinned at Bruce and set the beaker aside. He grabbed two more and poured them together, a strange smell wafting out. 

"Yuck." Bruce wrinkled his nose. Tony's lips curled up at the smell and he set it aside. 

"Come try." Tony waved his friend over and Bruce stepped towards the table. "Grab two and mix." Tony pointed to the six beakers filled with powders and liquids. Bruce grabbed a palish yellow powder and a blue liquid. He poured a tiny amount of powder into the liquid and watched it dissolve. He flinched, waiting for it to explode.  _Good._ He added the rest. The two combined to start to bubble and froth. He set the beaker down and watched it turn to fog and drift out.  _Wow, that was cool._ He grabbed a brownish powder and a pure white liquid and dumped them together, creating a murky liquid that mirrored images. 

They played for a few hours before the first explosion happened. Tony was swirling a billion ingredients into a beaker, he had the total mad scientist look going on. Bruce was adding things to his mirroring liquid when he heard  _BOOM!_ He felt the heat of the blast and looked up. Tony's hair was blown back and he had some soot on his face. The beaker in his hand had black marks up the neck. Bruce couldn't help but laugh. He was doubled over with laughter when Nat and Steve came down. 

"What happened?" Nat asked, her eyes wide when she looked at Tony. Steve snickered. 

"Uhh, experiment." Tony played it off, dragging a rag over his face. Nat raised an eyebrow and went back upstairs. Steve followed suit. Three more explosions happened that day, after the second one, Nat and Steve stopped coming down. Bruce hadn't had that much fun with science since forever. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea about chemistry if you can tell.


	7. Gender Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki casts a spell over the Tower, turning the Avengers into the opposite gender.

Dawn lit New York City as the column of light touched down near the Stark Tower. Once the light disappeared, a pale man stood, a sneer painted on his face. He flicked his hands and floated above the city, his greenish eyes searching. Finally, he found it, the place of his falling. Stark Tower. Another sneer drew his face tight, he flew quickly to the tower, his fingers twitching with blue light. He hovered above the tower, his feet centimeters from the top. 

As the sun crested the sky higher, it's rays penetrating the buildings of the city, the god cast his spell. It was a very intricate spell, one taught to him by a book. He practiced it in his cell, doing it on the rats and mice that scurried in and out. The first time he tried, he past out, blood dripping out of his nose. Once he mastered the rodents, he tried it on himself, scars marked his body from the failed attempts that brought fire burning across skin. He chanted the spell, his fingers alive with bright purple light, it shot from his fingers, striking the tower. When the sun was a full color and no longer shot rays of orange and red through the sky, the spell was finished. Purple light encased the tower and the god, swirling and exploding as the magic was done.  _Perfect._ He thought, calling the light column. He vanished as the first scream from the tower pierced the blue air. 

"What is this?!!" A very outraged, brown haired woman roared as she stormed down the hallways. "I have tits! Nice ones, but tits!" She cried, throwing her slender hands up. "Jarvis, what is the meaning of this?" She asked the ceiling, cocking her head to the right. 

"Sir-madam, it seems your gender has been, switch." The ceiling informed the woman, a pause following this. 

"Jarvis I know this! Tell me how or why." She demanded, her bare foot tapping the floor. The servant went quiet for a few minutes before coming back.

"Madam, my scans show you've been changed with some energy I cannot detect." Jarvis said, if his voice could change pitches, he would sound sheepish. The woman huffed and stomped down to the kitchen. She almost attacked a blonde haired woman that walked in front of her. 

"Who are you?" The both roared at the same time. "Cap?" The brown haired woman asked, her body still tense. 

"Tony?" Cap asked, her blue eyes wide. She grinned then burst out laughing. "What a girl you make!" Cap roared, collapsing into a pile of laughs. Tony kicked him. "Ow!" Cap hissed, holding her belly. Tony grumbled and stalked to the kitchen. 

"Nice tits Stevie." Tony smirked as he saw the blonde stand. A blush covered her pale face. Steve covered her chest with her arms, a foot pushed out so her hip could jut out. 

"Nice hair." She commented, nodding to the perfect ringlets that was Tony's hair. Tony snorted and flipped it. 

"You know you're jealous." Tony smirked, spinning back to the fridge. Another blonde came rushing down the hall, a hammer in her hands. "Hey Thor, you get turned as well?" Tony asked, pulling out some bacon.

"Tony? Steve?" Thor asked, peering into each face. Her voice was still loud and ruff, but had a strange undertone to it. Both nodded. "Thank the Allfather." She muttered, her blue eyes peering up. "What happened to us?" she asked, setting the hammer down. Tony winced as she watched it thump on the floor. 

"We have no idea, only we woke up like this." Steve shrugged, tugging at her short hair. Thor;s hair was a giant waterfall, almost touching the floor. A rough shout came from the sleeping halls. 

"Nat must be up." Steve commented as a red haired man came down the halls. 

"You too?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. They all nodded. "Of course. What did Jarvis say Tony?" He asked, pointing to the ceiling. 

"He said something changed us, he couldn't identify what it was though." Tony sighed, flipping some bacon. Two more women came down the hall, a dark haired women with semi long hair and a short haired woman who looked petrified. 

"Bruce, Clint!" Steve cried, a smirk tilting her lips at Clint. The woman flipped Steve off, a sneer drawing her face tight. 

"I hate this." Clint grumbled, holding her arms like a scarecrow. Nat grinned at Clint and went over to her. 

"You'll be fine." He told her, hooking an arm around her shoulders. Clint grumbled something else to her red haired companion. Tony flipped the bacon onto a plate as Steve popped toast into the toaster. Bruce came over and made eggs, she was better at it then Tony. Thor was, well, checking herself out, her hands rarely left her waterfall of hair, running through it. Tony snorted at this and flung her ringlets away again. Bruce's hips swayed as she hummed a random tune, her loose hair swishing. 

Once the food was done, the Avengers sat to eat. It was odd indeed to see them all sat around like htis, the opposite gender of themselves. To Tony, they all seemed the same, just bodies were different. It felt like incarnation to her. They each had the same soul, just a different host for it. She couldn't get over Thor's hair though, it made her laugh each time she looked at it. Steve was mortified by his body, slim and curvy. It made Tony chuckle each time her hands landed near a curve and she jumped. 

"Alright, we need to get to the bottom of this." Nat said as soon as breakfast was over. The others agreed. "Who would do this?" Nat wondered, tapping his chin. The thought came to them all at once. "Loki." They all uttered. 

"Thor! You think you could talk to him?" Tony asked, turning to the blonde god/goddess. Thor nodded without thought. She left to change as the others talked about who else it could have been. Thor left to go to Asgard to confront her brother as the other's went to get dressed. Luckily for Tony, Pepper had left some jeans of hers (and bras, thank God) before she left on a trip. Tony wiggled into them, cursing girl jeans.  _How do girl's wear these?_   She wondered, hating how awkward they were well, everywhere. She pulled on one of her shirts, lucky it still fit. 

The others had just a terrible time as Tony, grumbling about clothes. Bruce and Steve were out of luck in the girl clothes department in their rooms and slunk to Nat for help. She gave them undergarments and jeans roughly their size. They met in the living room and waited. The news told of light columns shooting out of New York near the tower, wondering why Asgard was back. They also spoke of a figure that hovered above the tower early that morning, purple light swathing the tower and the form. 

"Loki." Clint growled out, her eyes narrowed. 

Around noon, Thor returned, Loki trapped in her arms. The Avengers stood and stalked to the god. He grinned at them, a spark lighting in his eyes. "my my, qhat lovely girls and boy, you all make." He purred out, Tony punched him in the face. Loki laughed again, smirking at them  all. 

"Change us back." Tony spat out, her fists curled. Loki thought for a moment. 

"No." He told her, closing his greenish eyes. Tony punched him the stomach this time, rage building in her. 

"Do it or I hand you back over to S.H.I.E.L.D." She threatened, her brown eyes narrowed. Loki's eyes flicked up. Tony sneered down at him, hands on her hips. Loki chuckled again. 

"Silly girl." He grinned at her. tony raised a fist. Steve placed her hand over Tony's fist. 

"Loki, just change us back and no more harm comes to you. Fair trade I think." Steve shrugged. Loki thought for a moment. 

"I won't go to S.H.I.E.L.D?" He asked softly. Steve nodded. Loki sighed and started to muttered a spell. Purple light sparked from his fingers, shooting a the Avengers. Tony smacked them away, hissing and cursing. Loki flexed his hands out, purple swallowing the Avengers. He slumped, panting. The Avengers became themselves again, much to their relief. Tony;s first thought was, _guy jeans, I need guy jeans!_ Thor took his brother back to Asgard and returned to celebrate with his comrades. They all had opposite gender clothes that fit them in their closets from now on, just in case. 


	8. An Avengers Christmas

Black Friday showed the rest of the Avengers why Agent Coulson didn't want Steve with him during Christmas. "But Tony! The Christmas season is starting! We have to buy presents!" Steve whined as he followed Tony through the mall. Tony was looking more for himself then his friends. 

"Steve, you can't just assume they all celebrate Christmas. For all we know, Thor could be Jewish." Tony grinned, spinning around to talk to the other man. Steve laughed loudly and paused. "Come on, don't tell me Nat wouldn't love this!" Steve pointed to gold necklace with a red jewel hanging off of it. Tony thought for a moment. 

"Let Birdbrain get it for her then." Tony shrugged, walking on. Steve heaved a sigh. "Look Steve, not all of us had beautiful childhood Christmases like you. Some of us were all alone on Christmas morning. Or they didn''t get presents. We all didn't have wonderful turkey dinners and such. Alright? So don't push it on us." Tony snapped, walking quickly. Steve was still in the aisle, women hissed and cursed him under their breathes. 

"Is that what you think I had?" He asked softly, his blue eyes low. "You think I had huge Christmases with a million presents and a giant turkey?" Steve asked, his voice still low. Tony turned to walk back. "Well I didn't. I got three presents and if I was lucky we got duck. Sometimes,  _sometimes_ we got turkey. It was the skinny, frail one that the farmer killed to put it out of it's misery. So don't say things you don't know." Steve warned, his blue eyes fires. He spun and stalked into the jewelry store. Tony went after him, something swirling in his chest. 

"Steve, I'm sorry alright?" He caught the soldier by his arm and spun him around. "I just- I always think of your life way happier then the rest of us." Tony tried, his brown eyes soft. Steve nodded and placed a hand on his friend's arm.

"Its alright Tony." He smiled at his friend and turned around. "Hello ma'am, I would like to look at this necklace here." He pointed to the red jeweled one. The women nodded and brought it out for him. Steve grinned like a child as he looked at it. "won't Nat love this, Tony?" Steve cried to his friend, holding out the necklace. 

"Nat a special lady?" The sale lady asked. Steve flicked his eyes at Tony for help.

"She's a close friend of ours." Tony replied easily. "How much for this?" he held it up. 

"2." The women replied. Tony snorted and handed over the money. Steve grinned again, his eyes bright. 

"Here." Tony grumbled, handing the bag to the soldier. 

"Thank you Tony!" Steve cried, smacking his friend's arm. Tony waved an arm and they continued to shop.

On December 5th, Steve drug them all out to find a Christmas tree. Snow was covering the city and even more outside the city. "Do we really have to?" Tony grumbled, holding onto his hat as they trudged to the tree farm. Steve nodded, his hat wiggling. "But its so cold!" Tony whined, flapping his arms about. Nat snorted at the genius. 

"Tis not that cold!" Thor roared, his blond hair escaping out of his hat. "Jotunhiem is much colder then this." Thor told them, his breath billowing out of his mouth. 

"Let's not go there." Tony decided, receiving a few chuckled form the others. They came to the gates of the tree farm, a family was struggling with their tree. Steve went over to them. 

"Do you need help ma'am?" He asked the mother. She looked up and was startled to see the super soldier. 

"Umm yes, please." She stammered out. Steve nodded and hefted the tree onto his shoulder's easily. 

"Where is your car?" He asked and the mother pointed a few rows down. Steve nodded and trotted over to it. "Be back in a few." He called to the other Avengers. Tony heaved a sigh and leaned against the fence. Thor was kicking the snow and watching the children hop about. Nat and Clint had their heads bent together, whispering and muttering. Steve came trotting back, his cheeks flush. 

"Alright, let's get this over with." Tony grumbled, pushing off. Steve walked over to him and flipped Tony's scarf back up. 

"Stop being so grumpy, Tony." Steve muttered, his fingers tapping his shoulder. Tony looked down, his long lashes covered in snowflakes. "Please?" Steve tried again.

"Fine." Tony muttered. Steve smiled and led them into the tree farm. Thor ran off as soon as they entered. His loud voice carried through he farm.

"Friends! Come here!" Thor roared. They moved to where the Norse god was. He had found the biggest pine tree Tony had ever seen. It was at least fifty feet tall and five feet wide. "This one, we should purchase this one." Thor was all bubbly, his eyes bright. Tony walked around it slowly, his eyes flicking up and down it. 

"Hmm, nice choice here Thor. What do you guys think?" Tony turned to the others. Their mouths hung open, eyes huge. 

"How would we get it home? " Nat asked, her flame colored hair twisting out of her hat. Tony nodded and flicked his phone open. 

"Yup, we just have Jarvis have someone deliver it to the Tower." Tony told them dialing Jarvis. "Hey Jarvis, we need a giant Christmas tree delivered to the Tower. Yup, my GPS location right now. Yup. Thank you." He snapped his phone shut and grinned at the others. Steve and Thor cheered as Nat and Clint were still staring at the tree. 

"To the hot chocolate!" Steve cried, pointing to a small shack near the front. He scurried off, the tail of his scarf flapping about. The other Avengers shared a look before following their friend. Steve was like a Christmas obsessed puppy, bouncing around and looking at them all with his big, blue eyes, getting them do what he wishes. They drank hot chocolate, kids and adults alike whispering about how the Avengers were here. Tony grinned at them, winking at the single looking moms. 

Once Christmas was actually here, Steve was about to explode in Christmas cheer. They all woke to the giant tree that had been decorated a few days before, the bottom filled with presents. Thor gave a shout and started to pull them out. Clint and Nat's eyes were huge, mouths wide. They had never had this many presents under their trees. Bruce was this strange ball of happy and sadness rolled into one scientist. Tony, now Tony was strange as well. He was glowering at the presents, a spark of hate a light in his brown eyes. Steve came over to him, in his America pajamas and a Santa hat atop his blond hair. 

"Tony, are you okay?" Steve asked, handing him a small box wrapped in Iron Man wrapping paper. Tony took the box and unwrapped it slowly. Inside the box was small book, the front had a drawing of the Avengers on it, done by Steve himself. The contents of the book were drawings of mostly Tony, a few of the other Avengers thrown in there. They were all done by Steve. 

"Wow. These are amazing Steve." Tony whispered, flipping through the pages again. Steve blushed, his head ducked. Tony looked to see the other Avengers got the same from Steve. Tony hooked his arm around Steve's shoulders and yanked him into a hug. "Best Christmas season ever." Tony told his friend. Steve grinned. 

"That's all I wanted." Steve muttered, hugging his friend back as the other's laughed and grinned at their presents. 


End file.
